User talk:Nezz79
A car to hunt for A car is missing from the wiki. I've been hoping to find it before adding it. As an air cooled guy, look for the Custom Volkswagen Beetle, with a malaysia base and windows that are more purple than this one. Mach 5 (talk) 02:27, December 4, 2018 (UTC) the one I have has the Malaysia base, code B43. can I add it to the Custom Volkswagen Beetle page? is this one more rare than the one from Thailand? Nezz79 (talk) 12:29, December 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Awesome! That's the one! But it looks like my memory was wrong about the window - yours looks blue, and I'm pretty sure the one you added is the short run one. That's why I only have the other one - I traded that one to a another bughead I knew back when I found it them. Doesn't it have a painted base? Mach 5 (talk) 00:48, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::I dug mine out. Looks like the one there already was the same as you got, cause the one I got has the painted base and purple windows. I'm gonna shoot it and post it tomorrow to show the windows. Sometimes they need to be shot side by side to show the difference shades. Mach 5 (talk) 01:02, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Double check me on the Beetle. I moved your carded pic to the gallery. Mach 5 (talk) 20:12, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :::::nice, the photo you took really shows the difference on the windows! ::::::Thanks. It only took us 8 years to get it right! Mach 5 (talk) 01:06, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Target Reds Awesome! Something I was gonna try and get to soon. I think instead of having a column repeating Red Edition, it would be better to put a link to the actual series it came from. Could also use a column for casting name/link. Mach 5 (talk) 01:37, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :thanks :) I'm editing step by step and adding information as I gather it. Nezz79 (talk) 00:20, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::If you don't mind, I can work on it in the next day or 2. Mach 5 (talk) 01:06, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :::no problem, we are here with the same objective! :::Nezz79 (talk) 09:39, December 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::I wanted to let you know that I looked over the page and tried adding a column, right after the casting name column, for the series link, but didn't because it made the table too wide to work with easily. I was thinking of eliminating a few columns before adding the column for series and hadn't yet decided what to do. I was going to get with you before making any changes. I was thinking the toy# and country columns would leave enough room. Mach 5 (talk) 16:28, December 17, 2018 (UTC) that's fine with me, those columns don't add anything too important to the information of the model. I'll eliminate those so you can add the series column. Nezz79 (talk) 17:45, December 17, 2018 (UTC) series pages dont belong in car categories The categories you added to series pages are for vehicles. Only vehicles. It will become useless with too many things in categories for vehicles. What next, 5 packs and playset. If we do what you did, next add every make model and designer categories for all the cars to the list page and if we did, what would that look like? A mess. Mach 5 (talk) 22:07, December 8, 2018 (UTC) I've been through the ones I had made and I think I get it. for example, if it's a Pop Culture Series, it doesn't make sense to add VW categories just because there's a VW in that series, is that it? but categories can be added the other way, in a specific model we can label with 2019 New Model, German Cars, Treasure Hunt and so on as long as they appear in those series Nezz79 (talk) 00:14, December 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Sounds like you got it. Awesome. Mach 5 (talk) 15:36, December 9, 2018 (UTC) 50th Anniv mini collection Did you not know about the Race team section when you created the 50th Anniversary Race Team Mini Collection page? Where did you get the name Mini Collection from? Is it on the packaging somewhere? These were the mainline cars no? Mach 5 (talk) 16:36, March 4, 2019 (UTC) I went through the Hot Wheels 50th Anniversary page and there was the name 50th Anniversary Race Team Mini Collection and also on this photo ( 50th_Anniversary_Race_Team_Mini_Collection.jpg) that comes in the HWC 50th Anniversary Master Set. as all the others 50th Collections had their one page, it seems logical that this one should also have one. and yes, they were released as mainline cars but the other cars were available on stores as well. Nezz79 (talk) 16:47, March 4, 2019 (UTC)